


The Blond's Toy

by Zero1606



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Animal Transformation, Bad Boyfriend Adrien Agreste, Feral, Karma - Freeform, Large Ass, Large Balls, Large Cock, Latex, M/M, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Out of Character Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Reality Bending, Sex Toys, Slime, Transformation, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero1606/pseuds/Zero1606
Summary: After his boyfriend left for the weekend, Adrien snoops around in his stuff and gets a surprise.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Blond's Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece from 2019. It won't be for everyone, especially if you prefer Adrien as the sunshine child he is in the show. So please, mind the tags before you continue reading.
> 
> Should you read it, enjoy yourself. It is a bit experimental, but turned out well in the end.

Sunlight flooded the bedroom through its high windows, bathing their large bed in gold. Upon said bed rested two people, still fast asleep from the late night they had. Judging from their looks, one would never expect that they are the same age.

One was a hulking half-Chinese man, his muscles large and perfectly sculptured. He was hairy, from his legs, over his thick nest of pubes and happy trail, all the way to his massive forest of chest hair and bushy arm pits. Strong and earthy musk exuded from every pore on his body, telling everyone in the most primal way, “I am a man”.

The other person however was more petite. He was nearly two heads shorter than the other and much thinner, still muscular, but not enough to really change his shape. Besides the blonde hair on his head, he was completely clean shaved, his smoothed pale skin glistened in the sunlight.

He was the first of the two to wake up, his green eyes slowly fluttering open as he took in the sight of his lover. “Morning Marin,” he mumbled as he sat up to take in his surroundings. Their bed was a mess; the blanket had somehow landed by the door, one of their pillows was missing and the bed sheet was sticky and smelled strongly like a combination of both of them. Adrien giggled; it had been a great night.

His hand travelled downwards to his belly, it was still a bit bloated from last night’s activities and his little hole twitched in a failing attempt to keep the remaining cum from escaping. He used one of his long fingers to collect some of the spilled cum and stuck the digit into his mouth, humming contently as he draped himself over the mountain of muscles, placing his head in the valley between his pecs.

Marin grumbled a little in his sleep and adjusted his position. The blonde smiled contently and buried his nose into the thick nest of blueish-black chest hair, basking in the heavy and earthy musk of his boyfriend. Marin had changed much since they started dating, the designer thought it was just down to genetics, but the model knew better. He had spent a small fortune on hormones to make sure his slim lover would turn into the hulking man he was now and he didn’t regret a single cent. While he kept the whole thing secret from Marin, he was sure the half-Chinese wouldn’t have minded it at all, but Adrien had wanted to see his boyfriend’s genuine reactions to his changing body. He still remembered how shy he had been after coming back from vacation with balls triple the size of what they were before.

The real fruit of his hormone experiments rests currently right below his bubble butt. Marin’s cock was magnificent and every last inch belongs to Adrien. It was easily longer than half a metre and thicker than Adrien’s thigh. His orbs came close to the size of yoga balls and one could hear them constantly sloshing with new cum, the blond licked his lips just thinking about them. A deep chuckle resonated from the chest below him, shaking Adrien around a little. “Someone is thinking about grabbing a morning snack,” a deep voice said, causing the blond to shiver, his cock twitching against hard abs. “Can you blame me? Your milk is tasty,” he playfully licks his lips before crawling up to kiss Marin, who eagerly returned the gesture.

They separated after a minute, both panting hard. “Okay kitten,” Adrien made a playful meow after hearing the nickname. “As much as I would love to remain in bed with you, I need to get ready to get to the train station.” Under the utmost protest of Adrien, Marin left the bed and made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

“It’s going to be a long weekend,” Adrien mumbled to himself and went looking for the spot that smelled the most like his lover.

* * *

He managed to get to Saturday afternoon before he was bored to death. For the first time in a while he noticed how much of his life was focussed around Marin and their sexy times. Turns out that having a perfect boyfriend ruins masturbation forever, no matter what he tried so far, nothing could bring him satisfaction.

In his boredom, he had resorted to something he never did, he was cleaning, or at least pretending to be while he looked around their house.

Adrien ended up in the only room he usually wasn’t “allowed” to enter, as if he let anyone tell him to ignore a room in his own home, even if it was Marin saying it. Compared to Adrien’s offices, Marin’s atelier was much smaller, the room had been intended as the walk-in closet for the guest bedroom, but Adrien had ordered it to be converted out of pure generosity (and the fact that Marin’s papers were getting on his nerves).

He looked around a bit, nothing really interesting caught his eyes. There was a small picture frame on the desk, which barely fit into the corner. Adrien walked over and had a look at it. It was a photo of them during high school, they went to a carnival and Marin had somehow managed to get him to let his face get painted by some fortyish woman. He was a cat and Marin had a superhero mask drawn on his face, they were both laughing; Adrien had no idea why he let anyone get close to his face with paint, Marin back then was such an uncut gem, thankfully he changed that.

“Of course, it is a photo of me, what else would he put here?” He commented with a dry voice and returned the picture. This wasn’t as exciting as he had hoped.

His gaze fell on the last thing in the room, it was one of the few things Marin had insisted on keeping when he moved, an old trunk. It wasn’t nice to look at, plain wood was so out. The look was easily taken care of and only a moment later, he was already rummaging through it.

It was disappointing, just random knickknacks Marin owned. “Useless trash,” he mumbled as his hands brushed something larger. It was a shoebox with his name written on it, together with the words “just in case”. Now, that was something interesting. He eagerly ripped the lid of and came face to face with something he didn’t expect to find, but it brought a smile to his face.

Inside the box was a red piece of cloth and on the cloth was a shiny black latex dildo. It was larger than the ones in his rarely used toy chest and also had an animalistic design with tiny barbs like cats have. Marin knows he has grown tired of his old toys, so this one must be his birthday present, what a great boyfriend he has. Seeing no point in putting it back, his birthday was only a few months away after all, he takes the toy out of the box and ignores the rest of the stuff on his way back towards the bedroom. He needs to test it before he decides if it is a good gift or not, after all.

Adrien settles down on the bed and reaches for the large bottle of lube on the bedside table. He squirts a generous amount of it onto the dildo, before setting it aside for a moment to prep himself with another handful of lube. The momentarily abandoned dildo pulsed and absorbed the large amount of fluid it had been drenched with, growing larger as more and more barbs pushed out of the shining latex. All that went unnoticed by the blond, whom still was busy pushing his hand into his hungry hole. “I’m going to make Marin make up for missing two days of sex just for his work,” he said with a voice full of frustration as he finally managed to lube up the last inch of his ass.

Still expecting the same size, he had left behind, Adrien blindly positioned himself over the toy, willing to fit all in one go. The blond slammed his ass down, his tight hole stretching around the latex as it slipped inside without any resistance. It had grown larger, but it was still nothing compared to the thick cock he was used too. What Adrien however didn’t expect was, for it to hit his prostate with one of the barbs on his first try. He let out a loud moan as his cock shot out a thin stream of cum.

“Mmhh, looks like Marin bought something good,” he played with his spent cock as it already grew hard again. “Let’s see how often I can cum before it gets old.” Having made up his mind, he reached downwards and starts fucking his hole with the dildo. Inside his ass, the piece of latex happily absorbed lube and other body fluids to grow in size. Adrien spent the rest of the day on his bed, filling himself over and over with the dildo, while staying oblivious to its growth. The only thing he noticed was that the lube really wasn’t the best quality, he had to reapply it over and over again, until the bottle was empty.

In the end, he fell asleep on top of his sheets, latex still buried deep within him.

…

Once the blond’s heartbeat had settled down into a steady rhythm and the room had grown hard, something started to move within the spacious bedroom. To be specific, something inside the model moved.

Now four times the size it had originally been, around the size Marin’s soft cock, the black monstrosity of a dildo started to melt. Instead of dripping out of the human however, it clung to his insides and slowly crawled outwards, leaving behind a thin layer of gleaming black. Adrien moaned as his prostate got encased, his cock, once again, standing up straight. The mass left his butt and crawled out of the valley his bubble butt created, destroying every hair in its way, no matter how tiny and insignificant it was. It flowed around to his front and attacked Adrien’s cock with vigour, encasing it completely and sucking up the pre it was producing. Sensing the source of the liquid was nearby, a thin tendril dove down his rod and entered his balls, converting his cum factories into food sources for the latex.

The blond moaned loudly and moved around in his sleep, his latex cock trying to pump out cum, only for it to be swallowed the second it was produced. Finally, the black mass had covered his entire crotch, front to back, looking like a pair of extremely tight underwear on the first glance.

Without wasting any time, the latex travels down his legs, encasing them in no time at all, before it moves upwards. In under a minute, only the head of the blond was free. In a single large wave, it covered even the last bit of Adrien, waking him up as the latex invaded his mouth. He struggled and tried to scream, but nothing came out. Tumbling out of his bed, he landed on all fours and tried to crawl to the door. “There must be something that can get this stuff off me. Marin, where are you when I need you? How could you leave me alone, you idiot!” The latex seemed to react to the last bit, it squeezed him tight enough to lose consciousness, leaving him lying on the floor with his ass in the air.

Inside his head, he was confronted with countless of memories; how he turned his loving boyfriend into a glorified sex toy; how he tried to get him to quit his dream, all the fits he had thrown when Marin refused to stop. He saw how much he took and how little he returned. “Please, he is allowed to call himself my boyfriend. What more does he need?” Suddenly everything turns black around him and a green figure appears before him. **“You don’t get it, do you? I mean, I’ve seen a few idiotic humans in my time, but you take the crown.”** The light being had a vague cat-like shape. “What are you?” **“Call me Plagg, I’m the god of chaos and the one who planted the little toy where you found it. You deserve to learn a lesson.”** With those words, Plagg snapped with his fingers and Adrien could feel himself getting trapped in a tiny box. The god walked around his mind, inspecting one memory after the other. **“I think I’ll redecorate a little, your “boy toy” deserves some repayment for all the stuff you did to him.”**

…

On the outside, the latex shell was also reacting to the god’s snap. While it started out as a simple cover of the human, it soon started to gain a new shape.

His graceful feet started to twist and reform until he stood on two large paws with gleaming black claws. Thin legs and thighs inflate like balloons, leaving him with a thick lower body once they were finished growing. Next came his ass. It was already large, but with the new size of his legs, it looked pitifully small. Slowly but surely his cheeks grew, pushing outwards until they were once again the centre of attention. His new four-legged stance only aided it on its quest for attention.

Above his now voluminous ass, a nub formed in the latex, pushing outwards. Slowly, like a snake, it went further and further, until it had turned into a tube of latex, far over a metre in length. It moved above his butt in a twitching manner, swaying from one side to the other.

His upper body came next. This time however, nothing too drastic happened. His abs and pecs grew more defined, but he kept his overall slim built. However, his arms were a different topic. Like his feet, they twisted and turned, growing thicker to support his weight as his hands turn into paws. The blank latex face followed. It pressed forward into a short muzzle; his ears moved to the top as the rest of it got deformed. When all was done, instead of a humanoid shape, a giant latex panther stood in Adrien’s place, but his change was not done yet.

Opposite to his now gigantic ass, his cock seemed tiny. Now finished with taking over his body however, the latex had time to rest for a moment and stopped pumping it. As soon as latex stopped flowing out of it, it was like someone had pressed reverse. All the excess goo came rushing for the tiny slit on his above average cock. If he were present in his mind right now, Adrien would have felt the most pleasure he ever had in his still young life. Litre after litre of latex surges into his balls, making them stretch so much, that he needed to fully extent both hands and feet to not have them meet the ground. After a certain point, it couldn’t even fit inside anymore, so it just wrapped around his cock. It grew to the size the dildo had been at its largest and even grew the barbs too.

As the latex finally settled down, it had turned a beautiful model into a hulking latex panther.

…

“What are you doing to me?” Adrien watched in shock as his body got turned into a beast while the god was doing something with his memories. **“Boy are you annoying, it is a wonder Marin even wanted to date you in the first place.”** Plagg flicked against the box keeping Adrien contained. **“It’s called karma and, in this case, it isn’t a bitch, but a pussy,”** the god chuckled at his joke and held up an orb. **“I’m finished with your new memories. You treated your boyfriend like a glorified pet, it is time you show him the love he deserves and since you are too twisted to feel normal emotions, I decided to make some improvements. Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy your new life.”** Adrien could do nothing but scream as Plagg inserted the orb into him, before he started to laugh and vanish.

* * *

Monday afternoon came and Marin was happy to be home. He entered the large mansion and looked around, it had been cheap to rent, but he was glad to soon move into a smaller apartment, even if it would be a bit stuffy with his pet. It took exactly one and a half seconds, after he opened his bedroom door, before he was jumped.

“Hey Adrien,” he moved his hand over the shiny back of the latex beast, laughing as he licked his face. “I missed you too buddy.” It took a bit of playful shoving, but finally he was allowed to stand up again. Adrien had turned around and was presenting his enormous ass to him rubbing his large balls on the floor as he lets out a whine. “So demanding boy, let me unpack first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you found some enjoyment in the story. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments. If you hate it, leave critique, if you liked it, tell me what was good. There aren't any bad comments.


End file.
